Talk:Fleur Delacour's grandfather
Mentionned where?? I don't find where this character was mentionned, could you precise it please? For the weighing of the wands, Fleur mentionned her grandmother but I don't find any other mention to Fleur's family. “An ’air from ze ’ead of a veela,” said Fleur. “One of my grandmuzzer’s.” So is it sure that Apolline is only half-Veela and that Apolline's father is a wizard? Famini71 27 december - See this forum talk too. :Isn't he at Fleur and Bill's wedding? -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 21:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't find in HP4 or HP7. Famini71 -- 21:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Fleur was one-quarter Veela (GoF18), and, thus, it logically follows that one of her parents must half been half-Veela. Apolline was described as a "beautiful, blonde woman...who could only be Fleur's mother," in contrast to Fleur's father, who was described as "a head shorter his wife and extremely plump, with a little, pointed, black beard." Veela were described as "beautiful women" with "white-gold hair" (GoF8), and, give how this description lines up with that of Apolline, it makes sense to conclude that she is Fleur's half-Veela parent. As for Fleur's grandfather, I agree that he isn't mentioned anywhere, and that it isn't certain he was a wizard — he could've been a Muggle or Squib, after all. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Could you give me the citation about "one quarter Veela" please? Because I find only the citation I put at the top of the page and "one quarter" isn't mentionned. I'm agree about Apolline's origins, but is it sure that Apolline is only half-Veela (and not entire-Veela)? Famini71 -- 22:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::We know that one of Fleur's grandparents was a Veela, as Fleur states that the Veela hair in her wand belonged to her grandmother, and from that we can logically conclude that she is one-quarter Veela. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Wait, just because her grandmother was a veela, doesn't mean that her grandfather wasnt veela too, or do we know he wasnt? 02:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No Starstuff, it doesn't mean that, I'm not agree with you at all. Fleur's grandmother is Veela OK, people has 4 grandfathers and grandmothers OK, but that means only that Fleur is AT LEAST one quarter Veela, it's not stated that she's not half Veela. With the citation, we could conclude the two ways. Apolline is Veela or half Veela:Fleur doesn't need to speak about the blood status of her mother in the citation because it's not her hair in the core of the wand. Without more details, blood status for Fleur's family is pure speculation. Famini71 -- 09:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Right now, As i know: Wizard - Wizard || Possible Veela - Veela | | Wizard - Veela or Half Veela | Fleur (Either Half Veela or 1/4 Veela) 17:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC)